Car Crash -- a Chicago Fire Fanfiction
by fiction-girl18
Summary: En français. L'histoire de Théa Casey, la fille de Casey et Jenna, 16 ans. T pour de futurs chapitres. R&R SVP


Chapitre 1

PDV-Casey

Je roulais sur une route déserte, à l'exception de quelques voitures, ma fille dormant à côté de moi. Soudain, des phares éclairèrent le côté droit de la voiture puis nous partîmes à la renverse et tout devint noir.

PDV-Théa

Une douleur lancinante sur mon côté droit me réveilla. Je ne pouvais plus bouger ma tête et mes jambes étaient coincées.

- Papa, ça va ?

Il ne me répondit pas. Je tentais de tourner ma tête pour le voir, mais la douleur était trop grande. Je décidais alors de tenter d'appeler Kelly. Avec mon bras gauche, j'attrapais mon cellulaire dans mon manteau et composa son numéro d'une seule main. Une, deux, trois, quatre sonneries retentirent sans qu'il ne réponde. La panique s'empara de moi. Je le rappelai immédiatement dans l'espoir qu'il me réponde et qu'il m'aide. À peine une sonnerie et il décrocha.

- Severide, entendit-je

- Kelly, j'ai besoin que tu m'aide

- Théa? Qu'y a-t-il?

- C'est papa, il ne se réveille pas, dis-je en sanglotant légèrement

- Où êtes-vous?

- Je sais seulement que nous sommes sur une route peu éclairé

- Reste en ligne, je reviens

Je l'entendis déposer le téléphone et décrocher celui de la caserne. Quelques bribes de sa conversation me parvinrent: " localisation... Urgence...", suivi de près par l'alarme de la caserne:" camion 81, escouade 3, ambulance 61, accident au croisement de Irving Park Road et de Osark avenue.". Je soupirais de soulagement et Kelly repris le téléphone.

- Théa, reste en ligne jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions, me dit-il

- D'accord

PDV-Kelly Severide

Mon téléphone à la main, j'allais vers le camion lorsque je fus agrippé par en arrière. Il s'agissait de Shay et de Dawson

- Qui est-ce?, demanda Shay en pointant mon téléphone

- Théa

- La fille de Casey?

- Elle précisément, dis- je.

Les yeux des deux femmes se remplirent alors de larmes et nous nous mirent à courir vers le garage. Je montais dans le camion et pressa Capp de démarrer. Il nous fallu treize minutes pour rejoindre Casey et sa fille. Treize minutes durant lesquelles je ne lâchais pas mon téléphone pour rassurer Théa. Aussitôt que nous fûmes arrivés, je me précipitais vers la camionnette grise

PDV-Théa

Du moment où j'entendis les sirènes, je soupirais de soulagement. Pour la sixième fois, au moins, je tentais de réveiller mon père.

- Papa, réveille-toi, s'il-te-plaît, le suppliais-je

Quelques instants plus tard, une main se posa sur mon épaule droite. Des vociférations de la part des autres pompiers me firent comprendre que nous étions en très mauvaise posture.

- Théa, ça va ?

-Kelly, occupez-vous de lui d'abord, je vais bien mieux que lui, lui dis-je

- Shay et Dawson s'occupent de lui, ne t'inquiète pas. Peux-tu tourner la tête vers moi ?

- Non, c'est impossible, c'est beaucoup trop douloureux

- Minerve, vite!

Kelly me glissa un collet de soutien autour du coup et commença, par-la-suite, à découper la portière. Quelques minutes plus tard, on m'avait sortie du véhicule.

- Théa, nous t'emmenons à l'hôpital. Ton père nous suit dans l'autre ambulance. Ne t'inquiète pas il est entre de bonnes mains.

- Merci Leslie

PDV-Casey

Le bruit régulier d'un bip me réveilla lentement. Lorsque j'ouvrais mes yeux, je vis Dawson, assoupie sur le pied de mon lit. Je bougeais un peu et elle se réveilla. Ses yeux rougis me firent croire qu'elle avait pleuré pendant un bon moment.

- Casey!

- Salut Gabby, que m'est-il arrivé?, lui demandais-je

- Toi et Théa avez eu un accident de voiture, il y a trois jours.

- Elle va bien ?

- Son état n'est pas au mieux, mais elle n'est plus en danger. Théa ne s'est pas encore réveillée.

- Je veux la voir, dis-je en commençant à me lever

- Whoa! Doucement Casey!

Dawson appela le médecin et lorsqu'il arriva, il était suivi par toute l'équipe du 81 et par Severide. Leur arrivée me réjouissait, mais mon cœur était porté vers ma fille. Alors qu'ils me parlaient, je me levais et, malgré le fait que les autres tentaient de me retenir, je réussis à me rendre à l'accueil pour savoir où se trouvait Théa.

- Je voudrai savoir dans quelle chambre se trouve Théa Casey, s'il-vous-plaît, demandais-je

- Chambre 357

Soutenu par le chef Boden, je me dirigeais vers la chambre qui me fut indiqué. Une fois rendu, je pris une pause avant d'entrer. À sa vue, je m'écroulai. Elle était reliée à un respirateur, sa jambe et son bras droit étaient dans le plâtre et une minerve lui enserrait toujours le cou. Des larmes loin d'être silencieuse roulèrent sur mes joues et je savais que, derrière moi, personne n'osait parler. Des pas s'approchèrent de moi et des bras m'entourèrent.

- Allez, viens Casey, viens t'asseoir

Severide, me porta presque par lui-même sur la chaise adjacente au lit de Théa. Les membres de mon équipe, Dawson, le chef Boden et Severide se retirèrent.

PDV-Kelly Severide

La vue de mon meilleur ami aussi affligé, qui n'était que l'ombre de lui-même, me brisa le cœur. Je suivi les autres hors de la chambre et m'écroulai sur une chaise non loin. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne réalisais pas que je m'étais mis à pleurer. Théa me manquais bien plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. Des bras m'enserrèrent et des sanglots vinrent se joindre aux miens.

- Eh Kelly, je ne savais pas que tu aimais Casey autant que ça

- Très drôle Shay, tu sais que c'est pour Théa que je m'en fais, non pour Casey.

- C'est quand même ton meilleur ami !

J'acquiesçai en silence et me perdit de nouveau dans mes pensée. Quelques heures avaient passé lorsque Casey ressortit de la chambre en titubant. Un air mystérieux s'étendait sur son visage.

- Ça va ?

- Elle est réveillée, me répondit-il

Je me levai d'un bond et me précipita dans la chambre. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Théa lorsqu'elle me vit. Sa minerve lui fut enlevée et je la serais dans mes bras aussi fort que je pusse.

- Kelly, tu m'étouffe

- Oh! Pardon ! C'est que tu m'as manqué !

- J'avais bien deviné

En tournant la tête je vis Matt me regarder d'un air étrange. Un sourire innocent se fendit sur mon visage.

PDV-Théa

Ma tête me faisait souffrir et j'avais envie de bouger. Les gars de la caserne entrèrent dans la chambre à ce moment-là. Ils vinrent me serrer dans leur bras, mais plus doucement que Kelly. Gabby et Leslie vinrent aussi, mais Gabby avait l'air mal à l'aise. Elle regardait mon père sans vraiment le regarder et lui faisait de même. Je sus alors ce qui se passait.

- Papa, je peux te parler s'il-te-plaît?

- Bien sur ma puce

Il fit sortir tout le monde puis revint s'asseoir sur mon lit. Son incompréhension se lisait sur son visage.

- Qu'il y a-t-il que tu ne pouvais dire devant les autres?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Gabby et toi ?

- Rien du tout qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il y a quelque chose ?

- Votre regard de tout à l'heure

- On voulait attendre de voir si c'était sérieux avant de t'en parler, mais puisque tu es Sherlock Holmes, nous sommes ensemble.

- C'est génial papa ! Depuis le temps que tu as flashé sur elle !

- De quoi parle-tu voyons ? Je n'ai pas flashé sur Gabby !

- Papa, même quand tu étais avec Hallie, tu semblais plus te préoccuper de Gabby que de ta petite amie !

- Bon d'accord tu as raison, mais surtout ne le répète pas à Hallie

Il m'embrassa sur le front et puisque le sommeil m'appelait, il sortit de la chambre.

PDV-Casey

Je sortis de la chambre de Théa en me dirigeant droit vers Gabby. J'ignorais si c'était la meilleure chose à faire, mais malgré le fait que nous travaillons ensemble, je sentais qu'il fallait que le fasse. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, je l'embrassais fougueusement et ne m'arrêtais-je que lorsque je n'eus plus de souffle. Mon équipe siffla en arrière de moi et Gabby me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Théa avait deviné

- Alors ça s'explique

- Pourquoi aurais-je voulu faire ça autrement!

- Je ne crois pas que tu l'auras fait

Je lui souris et l'embrassa de nouveau. Boden vint nous voir.

- J'espère que vous saurez restez professionnels tous les deux.

- Bien sur chef


End file.
